Aku no Yuki
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Sumisaki, Kousaki, Irisaki, Sakusaki, Kannasaki, Marisaki et surtout Ayasaki. Le grand Satan a décidé de voir ses ennemies une par une... Ou comment détruire le psychisme de sept jeunes filles... Angst en perspective...
1. Acte 1: Sumire

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Base :** Sakura Taisen TV

**Rating :** K+

**Note:** Au départ un os, je le poste ici sous forme de mini-fics %)

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

Acte 1 : Sumire

* * *

Sumire s'entrainait en plein air. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns venait de s'éveiller, et se sentait encore un peu pataude. La seule façon pour elle d'y remédier étant de s'entrainer, elle s'y était mise.

Son père lui avait fait transmettre un message, la veille au soir.

Il s'excusait de son absence, mais il était encore retenu par la réparation d'un bâtiment de la capitale impériale et ne pourrait pas venir pour l'anniversaire de la jeune fille.

- Fichu Satani !

Elle trancha la branche basse d'un arbre.

- Fichus démons !

Elle tailla une autre boule à zéro à la haie qui bordait l'espace d'entrainement.

- Fichu père !

Sans le vouloir, elle glissa et s'étala sur l'herbe humide. Elle resta un instant au sol, incapable de bouger. C'était bien ça, le fond du problème : Il était tellement gentil, tellement serviable, tellement… Opposé à sa fille qu'il en devenait impossible.

Elle se releva et continua l'entrainement.

Elle s'énervait et sa lance fouettait l'air inlassablement…

Jusqu'à, dans un énième revers avec le plat de la lame, rencontrer une brusque et inattendue résistance.

- Eh bien, eh bien, tu me sembles bien énervée, chère petite… Ton père te manque tant que ça ? … Sumire.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Devant elle, comme dans un mauvais rêve, se tenait le responsable de l'absence de son père, Satan, dont la large et puissante main retenait la lame au dessus de l'épaule du chef des légions démoniaques.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Qu'est ce que je viens faire là ? Mais rien de répréhensible, Sumire. Juste te parler.

- Je… Je ne veux pas vous PARLER !

Dégageant son arme de l'emprise de son adversaire, elle tenta à nouveau de le frapper. Lui, insaisissable, esquivait tous les coups qu'elle lui portait. La respiration de la jeune fille devenait rauque, laissant entendre l'effort que lui coûtait ce combat perdu d'avance.

Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de frapper dans le vide, comme si un coup allait forcément toucher Satan, cependant lui se dérobait continuellement et la déséquilibrait.

Elle s'étala une nouvelle fois au sol après une dérobade plus prononcée que les autres de la part de son adversaire et sentit sa lance lui échapper, roulant un peu plus loin.

- Eh bien, Sumire, déjà fatiguée ? Il est vrai que ton kimono ne doit pas être bien pratique pour ce genre de combats. C'est bien dommage. Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Ja… Jamais !

Sumire agrippa son arme avant qu'il n'ait pu la saisir et se redressa sur les coudes.

Elle refusa la main tendue du jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent d'un coup de lance, et se releva en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Ses jambes refusaient déjà de la porter, épuisées par l'intense effort qu'elle leur avait demandé durant ces dernières minutes.

- Tu me sembles bien pâle. Moi qui voulais t'aider à t'entrainer… Tu ne me sembles pas en état de te battre sérieusement. Tu n'es pas concentrée, Sumire. Soucis de cœur ?

Moqueries, piques, elle savait que ce n'était fait que pour la déstabiliser et l'affaiblir encore plus.

Se gardant de céder à la colère qui l'envahissait, elle laissa sa respiration se calmer avant de répliquer :

- Je… Vais vous battre !

Il fronça les sourcils.

Et elle frappa encore.

Mais, cette fois ci, au lieu de se dérober, le puissant Satani avait dégainé son épée maléfique.

Le choc sembla inouï à la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, et elle en ferma les yeux. Tombant encore une fois par terre, elle tenta de se relever avant de sentir une main la maintenir au sol.

Ses yeux la brûlaient.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle eut la stupeur de découvrir sa lance brisée, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'un bout de bois inutilisable.

Elle sentait encore la présence du démon, mais n'avait plus la force de se retourner avant de se faire frapper.

Il sourit.

Disparut.

- Tu es faible, Sumire.

* * *

**Yamasaki:** *microsourire*

**Hao:** Tss, il est content d'avoir eu deux fics publiées quasi à la suite...

**Rain:** ...Dit celui sur qui j'écris 23/24 heures...

**Gaito:** Et nous?

**Rain:** Yuki est en écriture! Rhalala, jamais contents ces types...

**Gaito&Hao:** *éclairs/flammes dans les yeux*

**Rain:** ... Oups... J'm'en vais moi... *fuit*


	2. Acte 2: Kourran

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

* * *

Acte 2 : Kourran

La jeune technicienne sourit. Elle avait enfin terminé les plans pour la réparation du Kobu de Sumire, qui avait presque explosé dans le dernier combat.

Se relevant prestement, son crayon et ses papiers sous le bras, elle jeta un œil au hangar plongé dans les ténèbres. Les Kobu semblaient dormir, ainsi rangés.

Kourran alla s'installer aux commandes du sien, juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Apparemment, les commandes fonctionnaient, mais avec un léger temps de retard sur les instructions de la jeune fille aux nattes violettes.

Redescendant prestement, elle farfouilla un instant ses dossiers et prit celui de son Kobu, le vert.

- … Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche… Ah, si !

Elle prit son crayon et sa gomme, rectifia deux circuits, trois boitiers. Allant rapidement dans sa réserve, elle prit le matériel dont elle avait besoin et s'attela aux modifications.

Deux heures plus tard environ, elle se relevait et s'essuyait son front couvert de sueur, pleine de fierté. Remontant dans son appareil, elle effectua deux manœuvres, et remarqua que le décalage, bien que moins présent, était toujours bien là.

Elle descendit, contrariée. Qu'est ce qui clochait encore ? Elle reprit son schéma et l'observa attentivement.

Cette fois-ci, le problème était bien caché, songea-t-elle. Les boitiers et les circuits lui semblaient corrects et sans erreur visible. Elle se gratta un instant la tête, puis replongea dans ses schémas, en vain malheureusement.

- Tu devrais avancer cette connexion, c'est elle qui ralentit ta machine, Kourran.

Sursautant, elle se retourna. Yamasaki, le grand Yamasaki, se tenait devant elle. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Satan, elle se serait sans doute évanouie sur le coup.

Yamasaki…

Satan.

- Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Elle se maudit d'avoir balbutié aussi pitoyablement quand elle vit le rictus moqueur de son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se rapprocha d'elle, qui était aplatie contre son Kobu, et toucha du bout des doigts l'imposante machine verte.

- C'est tout de même du bien beau travail de la part d'une simple débutante, sans explications ni aide de ma part, souffla-t-il en souriant toujours. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as de l'avenir dans la mécanique, Kourran.

- Vous… Vous croyez ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait se mettre dans la tête que ce n'était pas son idole mais son ennemi qui se tenait devant elle. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ainsi ?

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidée. Cet être était mauvais, dangereux, puissant, mais il n'était pas le grand Yamasaki, créateur des Kobu et farouche ennemi des démons.

Il ne l'était plus.

- Bien sûr. Si la Capitale Impériale et ses habitants n'allaient pas disparaître, je t'aurais conseillé de continuer dans cette voie, jeune fille. Seulement… Si tu restes avec les autres de la division des Fleurs, tu vas mourir.

- N… Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Nous allons vaincre les démons, nous allons VOUS vaincre ! Je le sais !

- Ah oui ? Tu oublies une chose, Kourran. J'ai pensé, inventé, créé les Kobu, et même si tu les as modifiés, je connais leurs moindres défauts, secrets et qualités. Je peux très facilement les rendre tous hors-service, Kourran. Et sans eux, comment comptes-tu lutter ? Tu vas perdre, et les autres avec toi. Sur le terrain de la technique, tu restes une débutante face à un savant expérimenté.

- Je… Je sais. Mais cela ne change rien !

Incapable de reculer puisqu'adossée à son Kobu, la jeune fille rangea ses plans dans sa sacoche, fixant toujours son ancienne idole. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

- La technique ne peut pas tout, ce qui compte, ce sont nos sentiments ! Sakura, Iris, les autres, moi… C'est ça qui compte !

- Ah oui ? C'est donc ça, ton excuse ? Et dis-moi… Que ressens-tu –Que peux tu ressentir- d'utile, pour tes amies ? L'amitié ? Le père de Sakura est mort, alors qu'il avait de nombreux amis ! Cela ne vaut rien, comme raisonnement. De plus…

Il se rapprocha encore un peu de la petite Kourran. Son rictus s'élargit aussi.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que les autres ressentent de l'amitié pour toi, Kourran ?

Elle baissa la tête. Il sourit, et s'éloigna lentement.

- Toi aussi, tu es faible, Kourran.

* * *

**Yamasaki:** ... *habillé en Ayanami*

**Ayanami:** ... *habillé en Satan*

**Hao:** Donc là le but c'est de trouver qui est qui?

**Gaito:** Yep. Galère...

**Kuro:** AYANAMI-SAMA! *saute sur le vrai Ayanami*

**Ayame:** Yamasaki-chiosa! *court vers le vrai Yamasaki* Revenez du côté du bieeeeen!

**Hao:** ... Conclusion, les filles ont une meilleure vue que les gars. %)


	3. Acte 3: Iris

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

* * *

Acte 3 : Iris

Iris était assoupie sur son lit, les bras serrés autour de son cher ours en peluche. Les draps défaits gisaient au sol. La petite blonde, en effet, avait beaucoup cauchemardé la veille au soir, au point de réveiller Ayamé et Sakura.

Le tonnerre gronda, et réveilla l'enfant en sursaut.

La petite papillonna des paupières, encore un peu abrutie par le sommeil. Se frottant les yeux, Iris descendit de son lit, remit les draps à leur place initiale et installa son ourson dessus.

- Dis, Jean-Paul, tu crois que je peux demander à Sakura Onee-san de dormir dans sa chambre ?

Bien sûr, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle n'attendait jamais de réponse. Son ourson ne parlait qu'avec les yeux. Et elle seule était capable de le comprendre.

C'était ainsi que ça marchait, depuis toujours. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

Elle saisit le bras de la peluche et allait vers la fenêtre quand un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter. Sentant de grosses larmes lui monter aux yeux, la petite blonde ouvrit le placard et s'y installa, serrant son ourson dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûre que ça va vite passer, Jean-Paul, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur… Pas… De raison… D'avoir peur… Ça va passer… Ça va… Passer…

Et voila, elle pleurait. La tête enfouie dans les bras, les mèches blondes tombant en cascade sur son ourson, elle pleurait. Le tonnerre devait s'arrêter. Il allait forcément s'arrêter.

- Jean-Paul…

Soudain, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'air paniqué, et redressa la tête.

- Ils… Ils arrivent !

A partir du moment où elle eut réalisé ce que cela voulait dire, elle redoubla de pleurs. Iris referma les portes du placard sur elle, dans le vain espoir de se cacher.

Satan sourit en entrant dans la vaste chambre vide en apparence. Le bruit des sanglots d'Iris le dirigea vers le placard. Arrivé devant le meuble de bois, il s'accroupit et entrouvrit la porte. Découvrant la tête blonde de l'enfant, son sourire s'élargit.

- Eh bien, petite Iris, tu pensais que je ne te trouverais pas ? On ne joue pas à cache-cache, pourtant.

Iris releva brusquement la tête, sans pour autant lâcher son ourson ni arrêter de pleurer.

- V… Vous…

- Bonjour. J'espère que tu ne vas pas aussi mal, d'habitude. Tuer des pleurnichardes n'a aucun intérêt.

- J… Jean-Paul…

- Jean-Paul, c'est le nom de ton ourson, je me trompe ? Si tu crois qu'il va te répondre, je pense que tu vas attendre longtemps, petite Iris. Il ne vit pas, tu sais ?

- Jean-Paul me répond ! Jean-Paul répond avec ses yeux. Il est mon ami !

Souriant de la naïveté de l'enfant, Satani attrapa une patte de la peluche, et la tira vers lui, entrainant l'enfant à sa suite. Fermement agrippée à son ourson, Iris tomba en avant sur le sol froid de la chambre. Essuyant de nouvelles larmes, elle se releva lentement, et tira sur sa peluche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Lâchez Jean-Paul. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre, c'est mon ami !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je fais attention aux règlements, Iris ? Je suis bien au dessus de tout cela.

Comme pour le lui prouver, il se leva, tenant toujours la peluche, et contraignit la petite blonde à la lâcher pour ne pas l'abîmer. L'enfant se mit à tendre les bras pour récupérer son bien, à moitié en larmes. Lui continuait de tenir « Jean-Paul » au-delà de la portée de la petite blondinette.

- Tu ne peux rien pour ta peluche, Iris. Que peux-tu donc faire pour tes amies, si tu n'arrives même pas à défendre ce qui t'es cher ? Tu n'es rien. Rien.

- Jean-Paul ! Mon ami !

- Je ferais mieux de le garder, tu sais. Cela te donnerait peut-être une raison plus sérieuse de te battre.

- …

La petite fille le regarda dans les yeux.

- Jean-Paul n'a pas peur. Et moi non plus.

Il haussa les sourcils et lâcha l'ourson en peluche. Disparut.

- Tu n'es pas si faible que ça, alors, Iris.

* * *

**Iris:** JEAN-PAUL! *serre son nounours*

**Vincent:** ARH! Une peluche! *yeux brillants*

**Ayame:** Toi, éloigne-toi d'Iris! *le tape avec un sabre d'entrainement*

**Vincent:** AIE-EUH! *pleure*

**Echo:** ... Vincento-sama, calmez-vous...

**Vincent:** *prend Echo comme doudou*


	4. Acte 4: Sakura

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

* * *

Acte 4 : Sakura

Sakura sentit longuement les fleurs de la devanture, puis acquiesça en souriant et s'exclama :

- Merci, madame. Vos fleurs ont l'air de sentir très bon, mais je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais demain, je vous le promets. Vous me mettez ce bouquet de côté, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Je vous attendrai.

Sakura sourit à la vieille qui tenait le commerce floral et reprit sa longue marche vers le théâtre impérial et le QG de la division des fleurs. La rue, animée, était aussi joyeuse que si elle ne risquait rien. Cela plaisait à Sakura, ce calme, cette détente, si loin de la pression que lui inspirait les Kobu, Satani et les autres démons.

- Alors, Ryusuke, attrape-moi donc !

- J'arrive, grand frère !

Deux enfants, de l'âge d'Iris à peu près, la bousculèrent. Sans se vexer, Sakura se retourna en souriant pour les regarder s'éloigner dans la foule, eux qui ressemblaient à deux petites ombres agiles. Les échos de leur rire se perdirent lentement dans la rue étroite.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Sakura !

Un peu étonnée, la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres reconnut une petite fille à qui elle avait donné un peu d'argent quelques jours auparavant. L'enfant n'avait pas l'air tellement plus riche, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier.

- Bonjour, toi. J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois. Tu avais l'air affamée.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la petiote, mais elle sourit d'un air éclatant.

- Oka-san avait besoin de l'argent pour acheter un médicament. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse, mademoiselle Sakura. Oka-san va beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as toujours pas mangé à ta faim, depuis l'autre fois ?

- Euh… Ce n'est pas grave, mademoiselle Sakura.

- Si, c'est grave ! Viens avec moi, je t'emmène quelque part où tu pourras manger.

Si elle ne tombait pas sur Sumire ou Yoneda, Sakura était sûre que tout le monde serait d'accord avec elle : l'enfant devait manger. Forte de cette résolution, elle voulut prendre la main de l'enfant. Seulement, celle-ci sembla tout d'un coup terrorisée et s'enfuit brusquement, laissant Sakura sur place sans explications.

- Eh bien, petite, qu'est ce que tu…

- Bonjour, Sakura.

La jeune fille en resta paralysée. Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop. Se relevant brusquement, elle fit face à Satan –qui, une fois de plus, avait choisi de se transformer en Yamasaki, – et se mit en position de combat, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Satan ?

- Aurais-tu oublié la politesse ? Pourtant, la dernière fois, tu étais bien moins sûre de toi.

- S'il est vrai que je vous ai traité avec un respect non feint la dernière fois, c'est que je vous prenais pour quelqu'un de respectable, un ami de mon père, ce que vous n'êtes pas. Je n'ai pas de raison d'être polie avec vous, Satan. Partez d'ici. Je ne veux pas me battre, surtout au milieu de tous ces gens.

- Et si je t'y obligeais ?

Souriant, l'homme plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille et continua, l'air de rien :

- Si, par exemple, je demandais à… Deux ou trois démons de venir détruire cette rue, que ferais-tu ? Tu serais bien obligée de te battre, très chère. Je tiens tout un pays en otage, tu ne le savais pas ? Je peux attaquer n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et tu serais obligée de te battre, de faire passer ton devoir avant la protection de la ville et de ses habitants.

- Je le sais. Et je le ferais. Mais je vous trouve bien lâche de menacer mes supérieurs ainsi, Satan. Si vous êtes vraiment un homme, –ce dont je doute fort, – vous vous battriez en combat singulier avec le commandant Yoneda, sans pouvoirs ni autres artifices.

- Seulement, je ne suis plus un homme, Sakura. De plus, il me semble que Yoneda n'accepterait pas ce combat. Il a peur de moi, et nous le savons tous les deux.

- La peur existe, certes. Mais, sans elle, comment pourrait exister le courage ? Celui d'affronter ses peurs, d'affronter la mort, de vous affrontez vous-même. Vous n'avez pas eu ce courage, et regardez ce que vous êtes devenu !

Satani la fixa intensément, puis sourit de nouveau avant de disparaitre.

- Je suis Satan, l'homme le plus craint de tout le Japon. Tu es certes courageuse, Sakura, mais tu es faible. Oh oui, très faible.

* * *

**Iris:** ... Uh... Satan est un méssant...

**Setsuna:** Iris veut bien jouer avec moaaaaa?

**Opachô:** OPACHÔ VEUT JOUER AUSSI!

**Seyram:** ...

**Aï:** ...

**Toma:** Yai, nous aussi^^

**Opachô:** OPACHÔ VEUT QUE SEY-CHAN, AÏ-CHAN ET TO-KUN JOUENT AUSSI!

**Iris:** Wouééé, plein de n'amiiiis... %)


	5. Acte 5: Kanna

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

* * *

Acte 5 : Kanna

- Tu es lente, Sumire-san. Tu as autre chose en tête ? Des soucis de cœur ? Un garçon peut-être ? Oooh, la mademoiiiselle a un petit copain ! PETIT COPAAAAAIN ~

- … ! Allez-vous-en, espèce de sale tête rouge, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec vous !

- Roooh, calme-toi Sumireeee-saaaan…

- NON je ne me calme pas. SORS D'ICI !

La jeune fille de l'ouragan fut littéralement jetée hors de la salle où Sumire travaillait mécaniquement sa danse. Elle était lente et pataude comme un éléphant. Comme si quelque chose la déconcentrait… La traumatisait était ce qui était apparu à Kanna, mais cela n'était pas réellement… Enfin, ce n'était pas logique.

Kanna haussa les épaules et partit dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire de toute façon ?

Au passage, elle dit bonsoir à Maria et sourit à Sakura et Iris, qui semblaient elles aussi absentes. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes à la fin ? Rhalala, si ça se trouve le cap'tain avait des fans… Ahah. Qu'est ce que c'était mignon ~ Réellement mignon ~

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se lança sur son lit, les bras sous la tête. La rousse chercha un instant un plan pour vérifier ses idées, mais n'en trouva aucune… Elle devait être fatiguée.

La féline jeune fille roula vers le sol.

- M'ennuieee… Vais faire des pompes.

Sans prendre garde au vent qui faisait bouger ses rideaux, elle commença à s'entrainer.

- Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq…

Sur les deux mains. Sur les pouces. Sur une main. Sur un seul doigt. Et on recommence.

Cependant, Kanna était forte. Trop.

- Mille un. Mille deux. Mille trois. Saoulant. Mille quatre. Mille quaraaaante… M'ennuieeeeeeee…

Soudain, il y eut une légère poussée dans son dos, et elle s'écrabouilla au sol. Inconvénient du fait de faire ses pompes sur un seul doigt, et sans fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Aïeee… Eeeeh ?

- Ne jamais laisser tomber sa garde, Kanna. Je croyais que tu savais ça… Je me trompais ?

Elle cligna des yeux. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu de réel business avec le môssieur qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais elle savait qui c'était. Satan Yamasaki Shinosuke-quelque chose.

- Uuuh, qu'est ce que le grand méchant a à faire avec moaaa ? Je suis pas l'héroïne au cœur si puuur, ni la gamine super puissante, ni l'égomaniaque aux velléités dominatrices, ni l'ancienne copine qui hésite entre les deux côtés de la bataille… Alors ?

Elle fut saisie par le cou et plaquée contre le mur. Aya. Le méssant avait pas apprécié le coup de l'ancienne copine.

- … Disons que je fais le tour de mes ennemies. Histoire de vous rappeler qui a la main depuis le début. Es-tu au moins au courant que trois Tenfu Zeki ont déjà été détruits ?

Kanna ne releva pas. Elle ne semblait avoir entendu que la première phrase, eut un grand sourire, et relança :

- Oooh, c'est pour ça que Sumire-baka était déprimée… Je suis triiste, j'ai pas été la number one…

- On se demande pourquoi.

- Nan, pourquoaaaa, tu l'as déjà vue ta copiiiine ?

Elle sentit l'attaque avant de la voir, et leva une main bandée pour coincer le sabre avant qu'il ne la touche. Décidément, il était sensible au niveau de sa « copine » le monsieur.

Satan eut un mauvais sourire. Ouille.

Attaque.

- Et toi, tu as revu ton père, petite Kanna ?

- … Uh…

La rousse avala sa salive. Son père, qui était malade. Son père, l'homme de l'ouragan, lui aussi. Le seul sale coup que Satan aurait jamais pu lui faire… Et il l'avait fait.

Elle en perdit son humour.

- Ne touche pas à mon père !

- Toi aussi, je vois.

- Tu vois quoi, gros balourd ?

Rejetant l'arme de l'albinos, la fille de l'ouragan se prépara à lui balancer un crochet du droit.

Mais il était parti avec le vent, laissant uniquement une trainée rouge sur le bras de Kanna.

- Je vois que tu es faible. Toi comme les autres.

* * *

**Kanna (ST):** Bouh! Vais faire des pompes pour me retaper! X)

**Kanna (SK):** ... *sort une cigarette* Tu t'appelle comment?

**Kanna (ST):** ... Bah... Kanna... Pourquoi? X)

**Kanna (SK):** Nan, ça c'est mon nom.

**Kanna (ST):** Bah le mien aussi ~

**Kanna&Kanna:** *éclairs dans les yeux*


	6. Acte 6: Maria

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

* * *

Acte 6 : Maria

-Oyasumi, Maria-chan ^^ Bosse pas trop, hein?

-Oyasumi nasai, Kanna-san.

La rousse sortit en sautillant sous l'œil bienveillant de la russe, vive comme un petit printemps. Kanna était le total contraire de Maria. Et c'était très bien comme ça, de la couleur.

Uuh. Voyons voir.

Iris et son enfance parfois contrariée. Grande force mais soumise à des fluctuations. Sumire et sa prétention. Puissance fière mais énervement facile. Kanna et son ouragan. Force de la nature, sûre et inchangeable. Sakura et son courage. Une énergie énorme mais mal maîtrisée. Kourran et son intelligente mécanique, plutôt douée pour les gadgets mais peu puissante… Et Ôgami est sa masculinité rafraichissante, fort et régulier. Ainsi qu'elle-même, bien sûr. Bloc de glace mais pas spécialement puissante.

Que d'énergies différentes. De _possibilités_ différentes.

La question était : Comment les organiser pour vaincre plus facilement les Kouma ?

Maria travaillait depuis des heures sur ses plans. Elle était allée s'entrainer à tirer sur des cibles tout l'après midi, mais visiblement elle aurait dû commencer par les techniques.

Le fait que les autres filles de l'équipe des Hana semblaient malades au point de n'avoir même pas envie de s'entrainer n'avait pas aidé. Même Ôgami-san n'avait pas pu les remonter.

Elle soupira et gomma ses dernières corrections. Sakura-san avait haussé la barre des performances des Kôbu dernièrement, il fallait donc trouver une nouvelle formation…

Ôgami-san aussi y travaillait, d'ailleurs, mais elle voulait se poser en filet de secours. Le jeune capitaine était déjà très sollicité par les filles, alors autant l'aider.

Mouais, elle avançait pas vraiment là. C'était nul ce qu'elle faisait… Déjà vu, irréalisable, stupide… Rha, c'était compliqué, trop compliqué là. Elle repoussa son matériel et s'adossa à sa chaise.

- … Je parlerais à Ôgami-san demain matin…

Elle ferma les yeux, la nuque posée sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle avait toujours ses vêtements et songea un instant à se mettre en pyjama, mais elle n'avait pas le courage.

Le tonnerre résonnait dans le lointain et la pluie résonnait sur les vitres. Elle soupira intérieurement. Avec un peu de chance, Iris n'activerait pas ses pouvoirs en cauchemardant.

Avec un peu de chance.

Bientôt, le sommeil s'empara d'elle. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle devint comme les autres.

Sans défense.

Il y eut un souffle, et il fut là. Jetant un coup d'œil aux plans, il sourit, puis s'assit sur l'autre chaise de la pièce, observant le visage de la blonde avec attention.

Il eut un mauvais sourire et laissa sa main reposer sur le front de Maria, écartant les mèches de la jeune femme, qui gémit au froid contact. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Nnh… Colonel…

- Shh.

- Colo… Unh… Uuh ?

La blonde papillonna des yeux, avant de les écarquiller et de s'éloigner brusquement de la main pâle du jeune homme. Elle se releva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, et recula. Sa main trouva un pistolet qu'elle savait vide. Elle le laissa retomber.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Uh… Tu sais que tu parle dans ton sommeil ? C'est assez amusant de t'écouter. « Colonel, colonel… »

- Gh… Comme si cela vous concernait.

- J'aime me préoccuper de ce qui ne me concerne pas. Surtout quand cela me donne des moyens de pression. Tu sais, l'âme de ton colonel… Pourrait très bien être insufflée dans un de mes Kôma… Pourras-tu seulement te battre contre lui ? J'aimerai voir ça.

Un silence.

- Vous ne verrez rien du tout. Je sais reconnaitre un mensonge.

- Un mensonge qui peut toujours devenir réalité. Ce n'est pas comme tu pouvais m'en empêcher.

Elle plissa les yeux. Une de ses mains chercha silencieusement un chargeur dans ses poches.

- Tt, lâche ça. Tu ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose de toute façon.

- Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien savoir…

Elle avait le chargeur. En un éclair, son pistolet fut chargé et braqué… Sur le vide. Il était derrière elle.

D'un geste révoltant de désinvolture, il accomplit une clef au bras de la jeune fille et le pistolet tomba au sol.

- Se pourrait-il que la seule fille forte de cette équipe n'ait que dix ans ?

Un autre souffle.

Les plans volèrent et retombèrent doucement sur le sol alors que la porte claquait contre le mur.

Maria relâcha son souffle.

Elle était seule.

* * *

**Ryo:** ... *dort*

**Mele:** ... Rah... M'ennuie... Ryo-sama dort, les Rangers s'entrainent et Miki-san veut pas de moi dans ses pattes... T.T

**Ryo:** ... *dort toujours*

**Mele:** ... T.T Oh... C'est quoi cette boule rose?

**Rondoudou:** ... Rondou ~ *dessine sur la tête de Ryo*

**Ryo:** ... Uh? *se réveille avec des étoiles partout sur la tête*

**Mele:** ... Ah... Ka... KAWAII!


	7. Acte 7: Ayame

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %)

* * *

Acte 7 : Ayamé

Ayamé soupira. Satani et ses démons étaient beaucoup trop présents à son goût, ces derniers temps.

Elle se remémora les derniers évènements. Celui qu'elle persistait à appeler Yamasaki était allé torturer psychologiquement Iris, Sakura, Maria, Kanna, Kourran, et, bien qu'elle continuât de nier, sans doute Sumire. Les six jeunes filles en étaient sorties démoralisées, en état de choc, incapables de combattre le moindre démon.

Errant dans les ruelles sombres de la Cité Impériale, Ayamé savait qu'il risquait de se montrer.

Mais elle n'était pas assez bête pour penser que ce n'était qu'un risque. Il allait forcément se montrer devant elle. Ils le savaient tous les deux : Ils s'étaient aimés.

Et, pour la jeune femme, on pouvait même dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Cela aussi, ils le savaient.

C'était bien le problème.

Ayamé n'avait pas peur, elle ne craignait pas Yamasaki, non : Elle l'aimait, d'un amour désespérément profond. Et cela, malheureusement, lui faisait prendre des risques inconsidérés.

Comme celui de s'éloigner seule, ce soir là, dans le seul but de tenter une action désespérée.

Elle soupira, puis déclara de sa voix douce et posée, comme si elle le savait derrière elle :

- Tu peux te montrer, Yamasaki. Je ne suis pas non plus tout à fait abrutie, tu sais.

Il y eut un long, long, très long silence. Ayamé crut un instant s'être trompée.

Mais, malheureusement, elle avait eu un bon pressentiment, et elle sentit la présence du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se montre totalement. Elle eut un sourire amer.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Ayamé. Même au temps de nos combats face aux Kôma, tu as toujours été très fine.

- Mais je n'ai pas vu venir ton ambition, Yamasaki. Et je m'en voudrais toujours pour ça.

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- La raison de nos combats… Le père de Sakura se battait pour Sakura. Et toi ? Pour qui te bats-tu ?

- Et toi, hein ? Aurais-tu oublié pourquoi tu te battais ?

- Tu sais très bien pour qui je me bats. J'ai simplement décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. Ni toi ni personne ne gagnera contre les démons. Seuls les vieux séniles comme Yoneda ou les jeunes fous comme ton capitaine et sa division des Hana qui peuvent y croire. Ils perdront.

- Non, au contraire ! Je sais qu'ils parviendront à sauver nos villes et nos familles. Je leur fais confiance.

- Sans doute. Mais te souviens-tu à qui tu obéis ? Le haut commandement, qui rassemble les pires pourris de la capitale ! Ils enverront Sakura et les autres à la mort sans le moindre état d'âme !

- Je sais que c'est en partie à cause d'eux que tu as failli mourir durant la bataille où le père de Sakura est mort. Cependant, ils agissent pour le bien du Japon. Je ne peux leur en vouloir.

Il y eut un silence.

- C'est stupide… Stupide…

- C'est mon choix.

- …Tu mourras donc, comme les autres. Je vais devoir te quitter, le vieux Yoneda m'a défié hier… Il faut croire qu'il était plus pressé que les autres de mourir.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent eut un rictus sadique et amorça un mouvement pour s'éloigner d'Ayamé. Celle-ci eut deux réflexes totalement contradictoires : Elle saisit le bras de Yamasaki et sortit son pistolet, le braquant sur son ancien camarade.

Yamasaki haussa les sourcils, et se retourna vers elle, tranquille, pour saisir le pistolet et le pointer contre son propre cœur.

- Eh bien, si cela peut mettre au clair les sentiments que tu as pour moi, Ayamé, n'hésites pas. Je n'attends que cela.

Et il lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

- Je…

- Dépêche-toi donc, Ayamé. Je pourrais me dégager et te tuer, tu le sais, non ?

Ayamé baissa la tête.

- Eh bien, je pense que je vais te laisser, chère Ayamé. Pauvre de toi… Tu sais pour qui je me bats. Alors, que fais-tu encore dans les rangs de mes ennemis ?

Yamasaki la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille, comme une confidence :

- Tu sais bien que c'est pour toi que je me bats, Ayamé. Je te l'ai suffisamment dit, non ?

Et il disparut, tel un mauvais dessin que l'on efface. Ayamé se laissa glisser au sol, vidée. Un anneau doré tomba de sa poche et roula au sol, témoin des fiançailles de la jeune femme et de l''un de ses anciens camarades.

- Je sais, Yamasaki-kun… Je sais… C'est bien le problème…

* * *

**Artemis:** ... *travaille sur son ordi* Eh, Sam, *blabla technique*

**Sam:** *blabla technique*

**Rodney:** TOi le gamin, fais gaffe à qui tu dragues! *blabla technique*

**Nathan:** Ou comment les imbéciles se jalousent entre eux. Vous vous êtes plantés là dans votre calcul.

**Holly:** ... Eh mince, un congrès de génies...


	8. Acte 8: SatanYamasaki

**Nom :** Aku no Yuki

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Sakura Taisen est pas à moi %) Hey hey, last but not least ~

* * *

Acte 8 : Satan/Yamasaki

Un petit groupe de sept personnes se tenait devant une tombe vierge de toute inscription, plantée juste devant les ruines d'un vieux palais d'où pointe le cinquième et dernier Tenfu Zeki.

Un mémorial.

En l'honneur de celui qui fut bien souvent considéré comme un démon atroce…

Ce fut Sumire qui se détourna la première, et partit d'un bon pas, laissant juste tomber une petite phrase :

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, cet imbécile !

Iris regarda un long moment la tombe blanche, déposa son ourson dessus et dit :

- Jean-Paul, je te confie Satan-san. Il a été très triste, il faut le consoler, d'accord ?

Sakura faillit éclater de rire. Iris, après avoir écouté les explications d'Ayamé au sujet de Satan, avait retrouvé sa naïveté et décidé que le grand-méchant-affreux-qui-avait-fait-peur-à-Iris était un grand traumatisé qu'avait jamais eu de peluche.

La petite blonde serra très fort son ourson dans ses bras, se détourna, et partit lentement rejoindre Sumire, laissant cinq jeunes filles face à la tombe.

Kourran déposa doucement les plans qu'elle avait sauvegardé, annotés par Yamasaki et par elle-même.

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'une débutante, mais j'aurai vraiment aimé travailler avec vous, Yamasaki-san. Merci pour tout. Sans vous, rien n'aurait été possible.

Et ce fut son tour de s'éloigner lentement, paisiblement, tranquille. Prête à faire face de nouveau, s'il le fallait.

Sakura, elle, observait Ayamé. La jeune fille savait bien que, malgré les apparences, sa supérieure était très touchée par la mort de son ancien fiancé. Alors, sans un mot, elle partit rejoindre les autres, suivie par Maria et Kanna. Yamasaki avait été un ami de son père. Sans doute, aussi, un modèle. Elle aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement.

Le groupe de la Division des Fleurs disparut aux yeux d'Ayamé. Quand elle ne put plus les voir, elle se retourna vers la tombe blanche.

- Yamasaki-chiosa…

Elle sortit la bague dorée de sa poche, l'examina un long moment. Les caractères japonais, finement ciselés, lui sautaient au visage comme pour l'accabler :

_« Ai Shiteru »_

Oui, elle l'aimait.

Oui, il l'avait aimé.

Ce n'avait pas été qu'un rêve.

Tout était encore possible.

Et en attendant de le rejoindre… Le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de vivre pour lui.

Elle se pencha et déposa doucement la bague entre les plans de Kourran et l'ourson d'Iris. Se relevant, elle sentit comme un courant d'air derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle savait bien qui était là… Et qui disparaîtrait si elle se retournait.

- Yamasaki-kun… Merci.

Et, toujours sans regarder derrière elle, elle rejoint la Division de Hana et Yoneda, pour continuer sa vie.

Seule.

Seule ?

Pas forcément.

Oh, juste une ombre, un courant d'air froid…

Yamasaki.

Satan.

Les deux.

Ou bien… Juste celui qu'elle aimait ?

* * *

**Yamasaki:** ... *mort*

**Ayame:** *pleure*

**Jeanne:** *ressuscite Yamasaki*

**Ayame:** ... MERCIIIII!

**Jeanne:** ... Au plaisir ~

**Hao:** ... Tu sais que tu viens de ressusciter un psycho qui peut faire péter le monde entier?

**Jeanne:** ... Ah...? Oops. HEY, môssieur, revenez, j'dois vous tuer! X)


End file.
